


heaven helps the man

by Darhknight



Category: dc legends of tomorrow
Genre: Damien Singing, Damien is only a little drunk, Damien was WRONG, Dirty Talk and Motions, Dirty Touching, During DoomWorld, Eobard amazed, He thought Eobard was drunk, I REGRET NOTHING, I did this instead of sleeping, Leonard helps him, M/M, Malcolm and Leonard are hammered, Malcolm shipping Tharhk, My evil boys deserve love, Slight Drunk Men, Teasing, This isn’t why we can’t have nice things, i wanted something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darhknight/pseuds/Darhknight
Summary: During DoomWorld the legion of doom decide to go drinking for their victory against the legends. The night ends up a little more differently then planned.





	heaven helps the man

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or misspellings.
> 
> Also the song is “I’m Free (Heaven helps the man) by Kenny Loggins” just in case you wanted to listen to the song.

It’s was all Merlyns idea. Well originally it was Eobards to have a toast for a job well done but Merlyn gave the idea to go and have some fun while they were at it before all of them went their separate ways. Just for a memory. Leonard agreed quite immediately and Damien just shrugged. That’s why now all four members of the Legion Of Doom were siting at a table together while drinking their preferred types of alcohol. Mick Rory had refused on joining with for some reasons that even confused his partner Leonard Snart.

So far the four men have had casual conversation with each other about what they are planning to do after today. Damien noticing Leonard calling for another drink quickly speaks up. “ Leonard is that your sixth drink your ordering? Is that very wise?” Leonard looks to Damien before snorting and speaking drunkly. “ last I checked Damien your not my parent so please let me have my fun. I’m a big boy I can handle my self.” Damien hums and shakes his head but doesn’t fight Leonard on his statement.

Eobard hasn’t even finished his first glass, Malcolm was on his eighth and Damien was only on his second drink. The speedster was gently pushing Merlyn away with the palm of his hand and looks to Damien before mouthing out the words this was a bad idea. Damien nods before feeling his head go light. The alcohol was kicking in and his brain was starting to go to mush. Malcolm glances to the right to see a simple stage and a karaoke device all set up. Malcolm’s lips curl up into a evil face as he turns to his fellow legion of doom members before making his dare. “ I dare one of you to go sing on the karaoke machine.” Eobard rolled his eyes and growled. There was no way he be so foolish to do such a thing.

Leonard made a pop noise and shook his head as well but Damien stood up and looks at them all one at a time starting with Malcolm. “ since none of you are going to remember this. Why not?” He took a giant gulp of his drink finishing it off before starting to walk towards the stage. Malcolm starts to whistle and Leonard soon joins in with him encouraging Damien or freaking him the hell out who knows. Eobard just watched with pure curiosity. Damien Darhk singing? This was going to be interesting.

Damien walked up on stage and spoke quietly with a worker before the worker jumped off the stage and gave Damien a thumbs up. Darhk just rolled his eyes as his gaze landed on the song lyrics in front of him and he glances over to his fellow legion of doom members to see them watching him but he had nothing to fear. All three of them are drunk so none of them would remember this. Oh how wrong he was because a certain speedster was going to remember Everything.

The music started to play and Damien breathes softly before listening carefully to the music as it started to play. Malcolm glances between Eobard and Damien trying to think of something while Leonard nudges him in the shoulder. Damien breathes once more before he starts to sing. His voice rough but calm and clear as he lets himself relax into the song.

 

“Looking into your eyes I know I'm right

If there's anything worth my love it's worth the fight.

We only get one chance

But nothing ties our hands

You're what I want

Listen to me

Nothing I want

Is out of my reach”

Eobards eyes literally became dinner plates. Malcolm was just whistling like an idiot and Leonard was watching the former league of assassian with a sort of pride. Then again they both were drunk. Eobard found himself tapping his fingers to the beat but keeping his eyes trained on Damien or his own drink from time to time. Damien could feel himself slowly having fun and starts to dance but just slightly.

(I'm Free)  
“Heaven Helps The Man Who Fights His Fear

Love's the only thing that keeps me here

You're the reason that I'm hanging on

My heart's staying where my heart belongs”  
(I'm Free)

Music takes over as Damien slowly allows himself to sway his whole body to the song and he allows a small smile to rest on his lips and Eobard gives a five second smirk at the man on stage  but the smile quickly disappears. Malcolm saw it tho and was he ready for that. Damien pulls the mic out of the stand and holds the mic in his right hand while holding the mic stand in his left.

“Running away will never make me free

 

And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee

 

But I wanna hold you now

 

And I won't hold you down”

Eobard looks on at Damien with a small sense of pride in his heart. Damien Darhk could sing and now Eobard knew he wanted to keep that man by his side at ALL times. Malcolm now was slowly throwing out little dirty jokes about Eobard and Damien which was getting no attention from Eobard.

 

“I'm shaking the past

 

Making my breaks

 

Taking control

 

If that's what it takes”

(I'm Free)  
“Heaven Helps The Man Who Fights His Fear

 

Love's the only thing that keeps me here

 

You're the reason that I'm hanging on

 

My heart's staying where my heart belongs”  
(I'm Free)

As soon as the guitar solo starts to play Darhk looks immediately to his legion of doom members but regrets when he sees what hand motions the other league of assassian is making towards Eobard and pointing at Damien. That was slightly akward. Eobard has noticed Damien cheeks starting to gain a pink color to them which made the speedster follow his gaze to see Merlyn and what he was doing. Eobard quickly growled and Malcolm stopped only because of his drunken state did he even listen to Eobard. Thawne then looks to Damien who was doing everything not to look at the speedster then it hit Eobard like a ton of bricks. Damien had feelings for Eobard and Merlyn was making his feelings know or something around that. Eobard lets a smile cross his face and chuckles. Also it was evident that Damien liked the idea of being alone with the speedster since his pants seemed to looked a little tighter on him then before. Damien quickly just ignores what happened and starts to sing. 

“But I wanna hold you now

 

And I won't hold you down

 

You're what I want

 

Listen to me

 

Nothing I want

 

Is out of my reach

 

(I'm Free)  
“Heaven Helps The Man Who Fights His Fear

 

Love's the only thing that keeps me here

 

You're the reason that I'm hanging on

 

My heart's staying where my heart belongs”  
(I'm Free)

 

(I'm Free)  
“Heaven Helps The Man Who Fights His Fear

 

Love's the only thing that keeps me here

 

You're the reason that I'm hanging on

 

My heart's staying where my heart belongs”  
(I'm Free)

 Soon the song ends and aapplause can be heard from the entire room as Damien steps off the stage and goes to sit back down with his fellow legion of doom members. To sit down right next to Eobard. Thawne glances to Damien as he shuffles uncomfortably in his seat but keeps his face emotionless. Malcolm and Leonard were just chatting like chipmunks while Damien ordered another drink and started to drink it.

Then he almost chocked on the drink. Eobards hand was ghosting over his crotch and Damien takes a breathe from his almost chocking to look at Thawne who was pretending not to pay attention to the man besides him. Damien just pretended noting was happening until his eyes shot out of his head and Eobard started to knead Damien’s crotch with his hand and turns to whisper in Damien’s ear. “ Malcolm and Leonard may be drunk old friend but I am far from it. Speedsters can’t get drunk. So I will remember all of this and you will be unable to forget this when I’m done.” 

Damien purrs quietly and bites Eobard ear in an attempt to keep himself quiet and to get Thawne back. Eobard just chuckled and smiled evilly before speaking. “ Watch it Darhk. You might cause something you don’t want to happen.” Damien pulls away from Thawnes ear to whisper back in the speedsters ear. “ You started this. You better finish this Thawne.” Eobard just smiled and nodded in agreement. “ StarLabs after this.” Damien was honestly going to be screwed after this. Emotionally and Physically but heaven helps the man.


End file.
